The security of a network may depend on the privacy of the communication across a channel between a constrained device and another endpoint (e.g., network encryption across the channel). Constrained network devices may be unable to perform some tasks used for securely establishing communication channels with other endpoints, as constrained networked devices may have limited resources and computational capabilities. As a result, communications with a constrained network entity may be vulnerable to eavesdropping and/or spoofing.
Similarly, in a network capable of machine-to-machine communications (M2M), the security of a network may depend on the privacy of the communication across a channel between M2M network entities. These M2M network entities may also be unable to securely perform some tasks that enable establishment of communications with one another. Thus, communications between network devices capable of performing M2M communications may also be vulnerable to eavesdropping and/or spoofing.